


A Brotherly Promise

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Coronis is a good name that is catchy, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Coronis is a young little android that just needs a hug, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, the Android Revolution, with Connor and Conan and I will fight for this name, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Connor is late working on cases from the police station when he overhears crying from his youngest sibling's room.And he officially states that his new mission is to comfort and console them.After all, he never fails his mission.





	A Brotherly Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Headcanon: While Connor was performing missions, Cyberlife was creating RK900 and were in the works of creating a blueprint for a female detective as well. They thought that since by stereotype females are more inclined to be trusted, this prototype would would have manipulation skills that Connor not RK900 wouldn't have. 
> 
> Cut to the revolution and Connor being deviant, Cyberlife is issued to release the androids, Connor gets his hands on his younger brother, who eventually takes the name Conan. Then Connor, Conan, and Hank together use the files (which were actually completed before Connor's deviancy), they brought the youngest sister to the family. She eventually took the name Coronis by Connor's suggestion. 
> 
> And they very quickly become the "Detective Anderson" Trio of the police station. And Hank, regardless of his complaining, doesn't regret anything.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! [Coronis' Design](https://noemi-artistries.tumblr.com/post/175630525009/personal-headcanon-while-connor-was-performing) . I tried :P

It was early morning, about 6am, when Connor’s eyes blinked open. His optical sensors took a bit to adjust to the lighting of the room. For a moment, he completely forgot where he was.

Then he finally noticed the hand that was enveloped in his. He turned around and understood what had happened. 

It was Coronis’ fifth night at Lieutenant Anderson’s home, and despite androids not requiring sleep, they do need to rest their systems for a certain period of time. It was probably the closest androids would get to sleep. And simply put, Coronis had just entered the world, created to hunt down deviants only for her two older brothers to tell her that she is free to be whoever she wanted to be. 

Suffice to say, she was confused. It wasn’t even until Connor and Conan recommended her the name “Coronis” that she even bothered to show any forms of deviancy.

That is, until the middle of the night five days later. 

Connor had stayed up late looking over past cases, and he was going back to bed, when he heard Coronis in her room, crying. 

When he entered, she looked up almost immediately, her senses always so sharp, despite the synthetic tear tracks down her face. 

She tried to wipe them away quickly, looking down, ashamed. Connor simply frowned and sat down next to her on the bed. 

“Hey,” He began, unsure of what to do. Despite being the most deviant out of the three of them, he still was new to these “emotions”. “You’ll be okay.”

Coronis shook her head. “Are you kidding? I’m not like you Connor. I’m not even like Conan. It’s… This is so hard. Literally my entire creation should not have happened. It was honest to rA9 luck that you and Conan even  _ found  _ my files.”

Connor looked down at his sister sadly. “Hey, you deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.”

Coronis looked up at Connor, arching an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure?”

Connor shrugged. “Sorry if I seem a bit direct Ronny, but-”

“Ronny? My name is Coronis.”

“It’s what my friends taught me is a nickname. It is a shorter, cuter version of your name!”

“Oh. Sorry I interrupted.”

“It’s okay. Anyway, if I could somewhat, and let me repeat, SOMEWHAT handle being a deviant, then you can do it too. I made sure you’re free from Amanda. Neither me nor Conan wanted you to deal with the horrible control Cyberlife has had on us. I have stories about this that I’ll tell you and Conan later, but here’s the thing; you are free. And I’m going to make sure that you’ll be like that forever. Both you and Conan, alright? Stay with me, alright?”

Coronis looked at her brother for a moment, a heap of pride rising in her chest. It made her feel happy that her brother had come so far in his deviancy. It gave her hope that maybe one day she could achieve that as well. 

“Alright brother.” She said, smiling through tears at her eldest brother. “But,... Would you mind if you… stayed here tonight?”

Connor thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded. He climbed into bed with Coronis and hugged her tightly. “You’ll be okay little sister. I promise.”

Coronis nodded as she drifted to sleep, and the last thing Connor remembered was making sure that her breathing was even. 

And now, awake at 6, they would need to get ready for work. But honestly, Connor was content with letting Coronis sleep for an extra hour. It would be worth it. She needed some rest after these past couple of days since being introduced to deviancy.

It’s the least he can do for his little sister. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :DDD


End file.
